My time off
by crazylove4u
Summary: Raura one-shot


A/N I DO NOT OWN ROSS OR LYNCH

**Laura's P.O.V**

What a day I would say to myself. I just finished the seen with Ross Lynch or should I say my dream boy. I just can't get him off my head, his sexy body, beautiful dirty blond hair, and a great six pack. Uhhh, I just did it again. Thinking about him every single day.

"Laura we need you on the set on 5" said the producer.

"Okay be there in a sec" I said.

I was about to go when I fell down by something tall.

"WOW! Laura are you okay" said Ross.

I didn't reply because of those dreamy brown eyes I kept staring at.

"Laura?" he said again.

"Sorry, what?"

He chuckled, "I said are you okay."

"Yeah I just bumped into you."

"Alright let's go we're needed on the set." Next thing you know he grabbed my hand and we hurried to the stage.

"Alright let's shoot the seen when Austin is proud of Ally for conquering her fear and they both lean in for a kiss." Said the producer.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Then the scene started.

"_I did it! I conquered my stage fright!"_

"_I always knew you can do it!"_

"_I was glad you were up there with me, that was incredible, I feel I can do anything."_

"_I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."_

"Alright, now lean in for the kiss." As we were leaning, I swore I saw Ross wink at me. Then I felt our lips connect and it felt right to me. As we parted, I was about to say something when the producer yelled 'cut'. I then hurried to my dressing room. I closed the door and thought about the scene. Why would he wink at me? Was there something in his eye? What was it?

**Ross's P.O.V**

I wondered why Laura would hurry to her room. Man… I thought the wink would tell her that I really was excited to kiss her. I mean I really like her but I think she doesn't like me. Ahh whatever imma go check up on her. I get to her dressing room and I knock.

"Who is it?"

"Who else would knock?"

"The producer."

"Just let me in Mrs. Grumpy pants." Then I hear the door click and I open the door. I see her lying on her bed and looking through her phone. I was about to say something when the producer came through the door.

"Hey you guys are you gonna stay here for a while." He said

"Yeah why?"

"Because I gotta go to my house to have some time with my wife, can you guys lock up when you're done?"

"Yeah sure." I said as he tossed the keys to me. He then left which made me happy and lucky. I then started to make my moves.

"So Laura, do you like me?"

"Wait WHAT! How did you find out?" I was shocked but was really happy.

"I just found out right about now."

"UH, I'm an idiot for saying that now."

"No you're not because this is how I feel when you told me. I crushed my lips down on hers. I heard a moan from her. I got on top of her which made me get hard. After a while I sat up.

"We have too many clothes on."

"I know and I'll go first."

She started to take off her shirt sexily and pants. She then unclipped her bra and showed me her sexy 'C' cups. She got on top of me and I started to suck on her left breast and rub the other one. Her moans started to make me really hard and I could feel her get wet. I then took her off my lap and took off her underwear. I started to lick her clit.

"Ohh, Ross right there, ohh, keep going." I kept flicking my tongue up and down moving it faster and faster.

"Ross….I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Cum in my face Laura, I want to taste you." She loaded on my face and I licked every last drop of her juices.

"Alright Laura are you ready for me."

"Of course, but I'm the one taking off the pants." With that she took off my pants and started sucking my dick.

"God Laura you… _ohh… faster..._ suck dicks like it's your job."

"Thanks." After a while I laid her down and stared at her.

"You ready for me this time?"

"Alright but take it slow at first." I entered her slowly and gave a little yelp.

"You okay?" She gave me a nod and then I started picking up my pace.

"Ross go faster…ohh yeah… right there… keep going!" 5 minutes without stopping and we can feel our climaxes.

"Ross I can feel my climax!"

"Me too let's do it together." And so we did. We were exhausted, but happy. So then we slept in the bed happily.

**Next day, Ross P.O.V**

I woke up with my beautiful girl covered in bed with sheets. All I could smell is sweat and no regrets.

"_Ross…. That was great.." _Laura said as she started to wake up.

"I have no regrets Laura and…" I did not get to finish my sentence because we heard the knob of Laura's door open quickly. I immediately saw my sister Ryder come in.

"Ross mom wanted me….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED WITH LAURA!" She said and as I see behind her, all my brothers were behind her. I couldn't help but smile and so did Laura.

"I knew one day you guys would be a couple but I never knew you were that kind of couple." And with that she left. I heard people screaming and laughing but I heard my mom yell the most. Man, I though, imma be in big trouble.


End file.
